


Lost War: Powerless

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Lost War [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dehumanization, Multi, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: Everything was ready for Harry to escape. All Hermione now had to do was get through to him and make him understand that Voldemort had only done him injustice by leaving him so weak and powerless.





	

Hermione was unusually nervous as she waited for the Dark Lord to finish up. It was a special day after all. They would have a very special visitor who could make or break the Dark Lord’s rule over the entire Wizarding World. She of course hoped the American Minister would turn Voldemort down, but chances were that if he did, he and his family would not make it out alive.

She tried not to focus too much on Harry bouncing happily on the Dark Lord’s lap. It was becoming a regular sight and she hated it. With a sigh, she tried to focus on how this all would soon be over. Ron and the rest of the Order was standing at the ready for her signal. Once Voldemort was busy with the Americans, they’d attack and get Harry out of this place for good.

Voldemort moaned quietly and put his hands on Harry’s hips, pressing him down all the way as he came. This, in turn, caused Harry to moan as well. Voldemort smiled and petted the eternal teen’s head fondly, making Harry purr happily.

“Such a good little Pet you are,” he murmured affectionately.

The door swung open and Hermione looked up. She scowled in disappointment when she saw it was just Draco Malfoy. The blond glared sourly at her as well.

“At least _try_ keep the disappointment off your face, Weasley,” he sneered.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared back at the blond full force.

“If only I had a reason not to be disappointed at the sight of you, Malfoy.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes in annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

“How is that neither of you ever took the step?” Voldemort suddenly asked, looking over at Malfoy and Hermione.

He was still petting Harry’s head, making the eternal teen purr in pleasure and press his face against the palm of his master like a cat. Only cats didn’t have their owner’s cock in their arse while they were petted.

“I beg your pardon, My Lord?” Malfoy murmured confused.

“The obvious sexual tension,” Voldemort replied with a shrug.  
“It was already there in your first year. I saw it even when stuck in the back of the head of an oblivious idiot, and it has clearly only grown over the years.”

Malfoy made a choking noise and he looked over at Hermione with wide eyes. The brunette scowled.

“There was nothing but mutual hatred and rivalry,” she muttered.

“Yes of course. Silly me,” Voldemort sneered sarcastically.

He sighed and grabbed Harry’s arm, urging him to start moving again. Malfoy turned his head away immediately, but Hermione didn’t. She just stayed focused on the Dark Lord’s face, ignoring the soft mewling noises of pleasure her best friend was making as he fucked himself on top of that horrid man’s lap. Voldemort just chuckled and turned his head back to Harry, lifting his ‘pet’s’ chin with a smirk.

“I hope your children will make a better decision than you both did,” he muttered.  
“There was a reason I had Scorpius become Rose’s guide after all. They reminded me too much of their parents to resist.”

He groaned in release and quickly pulled Harry from his cock. The teen whined unhappily as he was redressed properly in the skirt the Dark Lord had given him and pouted.

“Behave yourself, Pet,” Voldemort ordered calmly.  
“We’ll have some young guests soon, so close your legs.”

Harry whimpered, making Hermione scowl, but luckily, he still closed his legs. The pout on his face was adorable, Hermione couldn’t remember Harry being so cute even when they had both been kids. Maybe it had to do that she now had kids herself who were only 5 years younger than Harry.

“Very well. The American Minister of Magic will be arriving soon along with wife and two children,” Voldemort started.  
“Thanks to Draco, we have the opportunity to form an alliance. If they refuse, this will be the chance of a lifetime to start with conquering the United States and- Are you fingering yourself?!”

Harry blinked up innocently at his master, but the blush on his cheeks and his hand disappearing between his legs were more than telling enough. Voldemort sighed in disappointment while Harry grinned sheepishly and pulled his hand up, waving at his master with dripping wet fingers.

“Get out, Pet,” Voldemort demanded.  
“Hermione, make sure he doesn’t get himself in trouble.”

Harry got off the Dark Lord’s lap and sulkily walked off with Hermione trailing behind him. Once they were out of the room and in one of the more abandoned hallways, Hermione caught up with Harry.

“Why do you just let all this happen?” she asked.  
“You remember the past somewhat, right? You know what you used to be. Why do you accept this?”

Harry looked over at Hermione with a bored expression and shrugged.

“Harry, please,” Hermione sighed, looking pleadingly at her friend.  
“Come with me to headquarters. We want to help you. The entire Order does.”

Harry looked panicked all of a sudden and he shook his head frantically while pointing at his head. Hermione frowned confused. Noticing that Hermione had no idea what Harry tried to tell her, he started scowling in frustration.

“… Ione… M-mione…He… mione,” he ground out with great difficulty.

Hermione gasped in shock and clasped her hands over her mouth. Harry was trying to talk!

“That’s me! That’s my name! Oh Harry, I’m so happy!” she exclaimed.

Instead of smiling like she was, Harry was still scowling frustrated as he kept trying.

“D-don’t… ta…alk…” he tried.  
“M-master… s-see th…ough…s”

“Master see’s what?” Hermione asked before paling in realization.  
“The Dark Lord reads your mind…”

This time, Harry did smile and he nodded before pointing at himself proudly.

“P-Pet sho… show o-other,” he said with a grin.

“You show him other memories than our talks?” Hermione asked.

When Harry nodded again, Hermione felt relief and fondness flood her. Harry must feel some affection for her if he hid her secrets from Voldemort like this. It must mean that he knew how dangerous the Dark Lord was, and Hermione could use that to get Harry to finally try to escape.

“If he finds out, you’ll be in trouble too,” she pointed out.

Harry snorted and suddenly, Hermione felt a presence brush against her mind. Her eyes widened and stared at Harry who was grinning smugly. Tentatively, Hermione opened her mind and let Harry in.

He gave her the vision of a large lavish room with a large four-poster bed with light green see-through curtains. There was a large, comfortable looking couch with a giant flat screen TV in front and three different gaming consoles to the side. A pinball machine stood to the side next to a cupboard filled with board games. On the other side of the TV stood a shelf filled with different games on top of one with different movies. The odd thing was that the room seemed to have two different closets until Hermione noticed only one was filled with clothing (all skimpy costumes) while the other was filled with sex toys.

Hermione blinked and suddenly, Harry’s presence was gone from her mind. The eternal teen was grinning brightly. If that was the room he would be locked away in when he was punished, Hermione could understand that he wasn’t really worried. Harry lived like a king, being pampered like a spoiled pet and all he had to do in return is be willing and open for sex at all times. She shook her head and scowled. No. Harry couldn’t be happy here. He just didn’t know how unhappy he was because he didn’t remember anything else.

“You can’t stay here, Harry,” she tried again.  
“Voldemort _uses_ you. He took your voice, your free will… you’re powerless because of him!”

Harry looked at her incredulously before throwing his head back and laughing harshly. Hermione tensed at the sudden sound and stared at Harry in shock as he continued laughing. When he was done, he looked at Hermione again and grinned.

“Not powerless,” he said amused.  
“I show. Come see!”

Frowning in confusion, Hermione followed Harry through several hallways and outside. They walked through the backyard until they reached the entrance to a second building. It was much smaller than the Dark Lord’s castle, but still the size of a small mansion.

Hermione knew of the place, though she had never had a reason to visit. It was what Voldemort’s court called ‘The House of Sin’. It was where all his sex slaves lived after all. The Dark Lord’s entire court was allowed to use them, even Hermione, so the wards placed around the building let her in without issues. What did surprise her was that they let Harry through too.

The inside of the building looked like Hermione stepped into a Roman home. There were Ionic Columns keeping up the roof over the courtyard where all the slaves usually spend their time. As Harry swung the doors open, a large colourful cloud roll out which made Hermione’s lungs burn from the intense sweet scent. It was overwhelming.

Hermione had no idea how to feel about what she was seeing. She had of course expected the slaves to somewhat act like Harry did, and while they were all just as scarcely dressed and had either a silver or a golden collar, they weren’t as overly active and excitable as Harry at all. Most were just lazing around either feeding each other, drinking wine or bathing in the large Greek bath in the middle of the courtyard.

“Come to play with us, Pet?” a female slave called out.  
“Or have you brought us a new toy instead?”

Hermione scowled. The woman was about her own age, with dark curls framing her still somewhat youthful face as she took a drag from a bong filled with pink liquid. She had a golden collar and wore a purple see-through belly dancer outfit with golden bells hanging off it, which tinkled sweetly by her every movement. She seemed familiar…

Hermione’s eyes widened in shock when she recognized one of her old schoolmates in the woman before her. The slave smirked lazily and took another drag of the pink smoke. She looked awfully smug for some reason. Why would anyone be that calm and _proud_ of being a court slave of Lord Voldemort, let alone a former Gryffindor!

“V-Vane?” Hermione asked shocked.

Romilda Vane blew the smoke out with a chuckle.

 


End file.
